1. Field
The present disclosure relates to non-accommodating single focus intraocular lenses to provide uncorrected vision at all distances. The lens having haptics and an optic comprising a semi-rigid acrylic that can be deformed for implantation into the eye through a small incision, but can regain its optical and physical properties after implantation into the eye and resist deformation when force is applied by the ciliary muscle and by fibrosis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surgical procedures for treating cataracts that are commonly employed today involve implanting an intraocular lens (IOL) into the eye. In such procedures, a normal human lens that has been clouded over by a cataract is typically replaced by the IOL that is inserted into the capsular bag of the human crystalline lens following cataract surgery.
Many breakthrough changes in cataract surgery during the last forty years have yielded a reliable surgical procedure that regularly produces favorable patient outcomes. Modern surgical techniques also have made removing the human lens and replacing it with an artificial lens very safe when performed by a competent surgeon.
The procedure can now also be considered a surgical means of treating myopia, hyperopia, astigmatism and presbyopia as IDLs with the appropriate power to provide optical correction can be inserted in the eye.